


Betrayal

by iHateFridays



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Not really full-on violent but does have some dark themes so, Sad and Short, The Witch's House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: Betrayal hurt. Viola knew that better than anyone. (Short drabble.)
Kudos: 16





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, checked out this game and the feels, man… felt inspired so I wrote this short and sad dabble! Hope you like it.

Betrayal hurt.

Viola knew that better than anyone. She thought Ellen was her friend. They'd been close, almost like sisters. The hours they'd spent together, playing and having fun. Viola hadn't had a better friend. She hadn't sensed anything wrong with Ellen's offer. After all, it was 'just for a day' right? It almost sounded fun! Another game that the two would play together.

But instead, all it brought was heartache, and another broken corpse into the world. The world that was already so tarnished.

All Viola wanted to do was protect her father. Her kind, overprotective, yet loving, father. After the death of her mother, her father was her only real family. He meant everything to her, and vice versa.

No. She didn't want revenge. She just wanted to protect her father, shielding him from anymore pain and suffering. He'd been crushed by the death of her mother. It would be cruel to put any more heartache on him. Viola would never want to hurt him.

But the pain she'd felt in Ellen's body… missing legs, eyes gouged out, nothing but bloody sockets… no, that pain was nothing like the pain of betrayal. The pain of being killed by her own father. The pain that her father would never know what he'd done. The pain that the girl who lived with him was not his daughter.

Viola would've been happier knowing that her father knew his daughter was dead. While he would've been crushed by despair, at least he would know the truth. But Ellen would never let that happen, no way in Hell.

What if, on his deathbed, Ellen revealed the truth to him? Considering her sadistic nature, Viola wouldn't be surprised. He would live his last moments in agony, knowing the truth. And that hurt more than any physical pain. A last moment should be peaceful. But Ellen had ruined it. That monster had ruined it all.

The screams Viola had cried out in desperation, and that wicked medicine Ellen gave her made it worse. She was silenced, and couldn't do a thing. Couldn't save a soul. The realisation dawned upon her like icy water. Ellen had planned it all from the beginning, had she not?

Which meant Ellen was never her friend in the first place. She was… a traitor.

Why did Viola not listen to her father? He had warned her to stay away from that forest. To stay away from the dangerous witch hiding in the shadows. Why hadn't she listened?

He was overprotective for a reason.

Viola tried so hard to put a stop to the pain. She tried so hard to stop that monster. To protect her father. Save him from that monster. She vowed to herself that she would not let Ellen leave alive.

But she failed. A demon assisted Ellen, letting her escape alive. To proceed with her evil and deceptive plan.

Viola was left alone to die in that wretched house Ellen had called home. But she was determined. She didn't want to give up that easily. She made chase, one last grasp at hope. She tried everything she could, every way she could think of to destroy that monster. One last chance to save herself and her father.

Only to be killed by her own father. The father that had been so warm and affectionate, shielding her from the dangers of the world, raising her alone. She died at his hands. The same hands that had raised her, nurtured her, protected her.

Viola could tell… Ellen reveled in that fact. The witch had led Viola to her death, but at the hands of her loving father. That was most likely gratifying satisfaction for her. Now that monster would take her place, pretending to be that sweet girl her father loved so much.

All she wanted was to continue the peaceful life with her father, and visit her friend… the witch.

But now she was nothing but a broken corpse, lost to time…

Betrayal hurt. And she was facing the full front of its pain.


End file.
